Separated Then Back Again
by Robin Gurl
Summary: I don't even know what to say except for beg for forgiveness o.O Old story. Extremely sueish and..well its stupid. T.T read for amusement if you dare.


Separated then Back Again by Girl Wonder 

Separated then Back Again 

by Girl Wonder

~~~~~~

Sarah stood there facing the sky. She was standing on top of a mountain. 

Just last week the Super Friends had come to her home out of the their world in to hers.

Now they were in outer space fighting some big wizard.

~~~~~~~~~

__

"Robin are you sure you're going to be ok?" Sarah looked in to Robin's eyes.

The boy wonder gave a boyish grin, "Of course."

The portal appeared and Preasa stood in the door way, "If you're going you must go now!"

Robin turned back to Sarah and pulled her to him. He kissed her on her lips. "I love you. Good Bye Sarah. Oh I forgot." He took his cape off and gave it to her. "Use this to remember me."

Sarah took it and nodded and held it tight.

In a bright flash of light Robin disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah kneeled down clutching Robin's cape in her hands and started crying. "Oh..Robin….you have to come back. You have to defeat that wizard and then come back and we can be together again. But I don't know how long I can be with out you. Right now I am hurting. I want someone to love me. Some one to hold me just like you did!!"

//////////////////////////

Up in outer space Robin sat there in a chair in the space station that they were going to be living in till they defeated that evil wizard.

He looked out in to space. He missed Sarah so much.

His life was so empty now.

In his hand was a locket.

He smiled remembering how he got it.

//////////////////////////

__

Robin kneeled down in front of Sarah and took her hand into his, "Will you be my Girl Friend?"

Sarah blushed a deep red, "Um sure…."

Robin stood up and pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

That whole night they sat in each others arms looking at the stars.

Then Sarah took her locket off and placed it in Robin's hands.

"If we ever get separated keep this with you to remember me always."

Robin nodded and placed it in a compartment in his Utility Belt.

~~~~~~

Superman and Wonder Woman looked in at the youngest Super Friend.

"Clark he misses that girl. Do we really need him up here? Can't we fight this battle with out him?" Wonder Woman asked.

Superman shook his head. "Batman won't let him go back. He said Robin needs to be here."

Wonder Woman shook her head. "I am sorry but I can not stand here watching Robin suffer because Batman is putting him through this fight for the freakin' training. Even a jr. crime fighter gets a break. And Robin needs a break badly. I'm going to talk to Batman." 

Superman grinned knowingly what Wonder Woman was going to do as she walked off.

~~~~~~~

Sarah was walking back to her house when she thought she heard something in the bushes. She turned around and was ambushed. 

~~~~~

Wonder Woman walked in to where Batman was working.

"Bruce don't make Dick stay here. You're not being fair to him."

Batman looked up, "What do u mean being fair?"

"Bruce, Dick is hurting. Let him go back."  


"But.."

"No buts. He can't train all the time."

Batman nodded. Then followed Wonder Woman.

~~~~~~~

Sarah woke up tied to a chair. "What the?"

A dark figure stood over on her left. "Hello. Are you feeling ok my dear?"

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"Me…I am your worst nightmare. I am the Grim Reeper." The dark figure said.

Sarah sweat dropped, "Give me a break. He's not real." 

"Are you sure about that?" The figure got closer he did look like the Grim Reeper.

"Kay..Kay I believe you. Don't hurt me. What do you want from me?"

Grim Reeper moved closer and cupped her cheek, "What I want is….Your Boy Friend's life."

Sarah's eyes widened, "M..My boy..boyfriend? But I don't have one. Honest."

~~~~~~

Batman walked in to the room that Robin was staying in. "Robin…Look if you want to go back to Earth…I guess you can. I can fight this one without you."

Robin looked up in surprise, "What?"

"I said you can go back to Earth if you want."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Oh thank you. I'll call Sarah."

Batman gave Robin a questioning look, "But how?"

Robin gave a sly grin, "I gave her a communicator just in case we needed help up here."

"We'll talk about that one afterwards. Get ready and I'll get Superman to get the teleporter ready."

Batman walked off.

Wonder Woman started helping Robin pack. She smiled looking at Robin grinning from ear to ear, "Sarah…this is Robin please answer."

"…..*static*…."

"Sarah…Please Answer."

"…..*static*…."

Robin turned to Wonder Woman his face radiating worry. "She won't answer. I'm going to the control room and see if I can find her."

~~~~~~~~

Grim Reeper picked Sarah up despite her protests and a few kicks in the head. "If you would hold still it would be a lot easier. I am taking you to a different hide out. I am not going to hurt you." 

They were on the same road that Sarah was walking on before she got ambushed.

Sarah whacked the guy in back. "Lemme go!!!! I am telling you I don't have a boy friend. If I did I would be with him right now and he would be with me."

Grim Reeper hit Sarah knocking her out. He didn't notice Robin's cape falling out of her hands and onto the road.

"There now she is quiet. Geez I thought she would never shut up."

~~~~~~~

Robin walked into the control room.

"Superman I can't reach Sarah. She isn't answering her com link."

Superman looked up from the console, "What?"

Auqaman leaned against the window. "Maybe she turned it off."

Robin shook his head, "No Sarah wouldn't do that. She's too worried about me to turn it off."

"Robin's right. Sarah wouldn't turn it off. She could be in trouble."

Superman turned to the computer and pulled up the tracking program.

Robin looked over Superman's shoulder, "I had a tracker in my cape. And I gave her my cape before I left."

"Robin look we got her. She's right there not moving." Superman exclaimed.

Robin nodded, "Yes, I see the blimp. But gosh if she is not moving then why isn't she answering? I hope she isn't hurt."

"The only way to tell is to teleport there." Superman turned to Robin. "You ready?"

Robin shook his head, "No I have to pack."

Wonder Woman walked in, "You are ready. I packed for you. Now get going. Keep your com link on so we can talk to you."

"Right." Robin stood on the circle that was lit up.

"Once you get down there call us and tell us what's going on. Got it. If it is too much don't hesitate to call us for help."

"Gotcha. Goodbye. I'll see you later." Then Robin disappeared.

~~~~~

Robin appeared on earth 5 feet in the air. Then he dropped hitting the ground hard.

"OWWWW!!!!!!" He said up and groaned, "They really need to fix that. Someone is going to get hurt really bad one day. SARAH!!!"

Robin stood up and shouted again, "SARAH!!"

He walked further then saw his cape laying on the ground.

"It's my cape. But where is Sarah? She wouldn't have left with out it." 

He looked around then saw foot prints. "YES!! Guess that villain was pretty dumb. He left a pretty good trail." Robin put his comlink to his mouth, "Robin calling Superfriends. Answer."

"Robin….this is Wonder Woman. Is everything ok down there?"

"No! Sarah's been kidnapped. I'm going after her." 

"Be careful Robin. And call us for help if you need it."

"Roger that. Over and Out."

~~~~~

End Chapter 1

I didn't want it to be more than one chapter but it looks like it's going to be that way.

Oh well I'll type more up and upload it.

Ja and Ta

Gurl Wonder

~~~


End file.
